


Follow the River

by cosmicjoong



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, M/M, Mercenary V, Soft V (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans Male V (Cyberpunk 2077), Trans V (Cyberpunk 2077), V Being a Gonk (Cyberpunk 2077), male v/river ward - Freeform, river and male v content bc we shouldve got this, river ward romance path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: River takes V to his family lookout spot, he feels something different with this merc and he doesn't know what it is.
Relationships: Male V/River Ward, V/River Ward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Follow the River

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do River's romance ending with a male V because I just thought it would be cute. River is a very sweet and wholesome man and I think he deserved more than one lover.

"So, V are you thinking about having a family someday?" Joss asked, taking a spoonful of Jambalaya. 

"I don't think so, unless I found the right person," V said, shooting a glance to River the two making eye contact - River chuckling.

"I think V would make a great dad!" Monique yelled making the street kid blush.

"Come on V, I wanna show you something," River said, getting up V following right behind.

River chuckled as he felt V bump against his shoulder. "I saved you right there, I think you owe me." He said, bumping V's shoulder.

"Oh really? I think something can be arranged then," V chuckled, "Thanks for that I thought I would have been made to pull out the nonexistent family photos."

"Joss would've showed you photos of me, embarrassing time," River chuckled as he stopped at the fence.

"Where you taking me?" V asked, leaning against the fence.

"Well, it's a secret until we get this fence opened," he said, raising an eyebrow, "I'll help you up come on."

V nodded, resting his boot in River's hand - the cop pushing him up over the fence. The street kid grunted as he landed on his feet. He turned around and kicked the fence open River chuckling at the surprised aggression toward the blocked door. The pair walked to the tower, River climbing up the ladder first - V following right behind him. 

"So, is this your family gathering spot?" V asked, sitting down on the edge. He looked at Night City, the entire city visible from the top of the tower. The pollution, smells, and noises of the city distanced now - peace setting in. V felt himself getting anxious, his palms getting clammy as they rested on the cold metal of the tower.

"Of course, beer or lemonade?" River asked. 

"Lemonade."

"Here you go," River smiled, handing the man his lemonade.

"Nice up here, but also making me a tiny bit anxious." He chuckled.

"Why?" 

"I'm not used to this level of peace, it worries me that something bad will happen."

"Well...you're safe up here, I'll protect you." River said, his pinkie resting on V's.

"...I appreciate that," V whispered, glancing to River.

The sound of the city was so distant, the only thing that could be heard was the news on the billboards in Charter Hill. The sky cleared of light pollution, the stars colliding together over the pair of men. Night City finally looked peaceful, it looked how it seemed to be on TV. The sensational city, the city that could bring anyone joy from the nuclear wasteland of the United States. The city that could make anyone rich, the city where you could be a star. 

"So beautiful isn't it?" River asked, knocking V out of his daydream.

"Yeah, yeah..it is," he said looking at River.

"I want you to have this," River said, handing V his revolver.  
"Really, why?"  
"I don't think I'll be able to use this anymore, and it'll serve you more purpose."  
"River...I, thank you. I'll cherish it," V said putting the revolver in his holster.

"This became the family spot after Randy's dad shot his foot in this exact spot," River chuckled.  
"Family landmark," V smiled, scooting closer to River.

River put his hand behind V, resting it against his back, the street kid resting against the bigger man.  
"V?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell me this isn't what it's not supposed to be, I don't want this to be unspoken between us."  
V turned toward the cop, making eye contact, "River...I..."  
"Yes?"  
"I have a lot of inner demons right now, but...I really cherish and enjoy you. I like what we have and I would like to continue it even if you don't mind what's happening right now."  
"Of course, you've made a profound impact on me V. I've grown to enjoy your company and like you a lot." River smiled, leaning into the man.

V's breath hitched, his nose grazing River's. The man leaned in, kissing the cop hard. River wrapped his hands around V's waist, pulling him as close as he could. V pulled away, catching his breath as River leaned in.  
"Wow.." V chuckled, noticing how close he was to River.  
River smiled hugging the man tightly. 

"We'll get through this together," he whispered. V nestled his head in the crook of the man's broad shoulder - taking in his woody scent.

The pair sat on the tower for the rest of the night, drinking together and enjoying each other company, stealing kisses from each other every now and then. Johnny sat on the satellite overlooking the pair and Night City, promising he would help V return to River.


End file.
